


Lost and Never Found

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Sick Stiles, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, the one Isaac had known, was vibrant like the mismatch of colors the spaz would wear. Stiles, the one that had the gracefulness of a baby giraffe, was almost the embodiment of animation. Stiles, the one that couldn’t seem to shut-up even when you threatened to rip his throat out with your teeth, talked about anything and everything with ease. This person before Isaac now was not the Stiles he knew, this was a sad shell of what had once been a glorious concoction of wisdom, motion and sarcasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Never Found

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I am not going to sugarcoat this one. I can’t stand this story at all. It makes me feel sick. Maybe it hits a bit too close to home; I think I even made my friends feel a bit uncomfortable. But any way. I was asked to write something with Isaac and Stiles, not necessary a Stisaac story. I was asked to create something where Isaac returns to B.H only to find that something bad had happened to Stiles and I wasn’t allowed to kill him off (I bet they regret it now). And this is what happened.

 

Isaac wasn’t in all honesty sure why he went to the Stilinski house first instead of just going to Scott’s, maybe he hoped having Stiles with him when he went to face both Scott and his mother that Stiles would have the capability to smooth out the tension that had come to surface with Allison’s death and confession, there was also his hasty retreat from Beacon Hills that might not make Isaac a welcomed guest in the McCall household. Or maybe it was just the stifling heatwave that had caused his brain to go all soggy with stupid ideas about the importance of Stiles knowing first that he was back and planning on staying for as long as Isaac felt like it. 

 

The reason he was there had nothing to do with the fact that he’d been thinking about Stilinski in more ways than one the moment the airplane left the tarmac.

 

With a nervousness of heart Isaac knocks at the Stilinski door, there is no doubt that Stiles was home due to the sad excuse of a car parked in the driveway. He’s surprised by the amount of locks on the front-door but at the same time he doesn’t question it too much, surely once learning about the supernatural had made the Sheriff more cautious about the safety of his son and home. 

 

It doesn’t take long before a tiered looking Sheriff opens the door, the sound of several loud bells reminds him of the small restaurant his mother had loved to eat at; it had closed down a year before she had passed and his own hell began. 

 

There was a look of surprise that washes over the features of the man Isaac had not expected to be at home, or rather he hadn’t even considered the possibility that the good Sheriff of Beacon Hills would be at the house which was silly of him considering it was Mr. Stilinski’s house. But then again, where was the vehicle assigned to the sheriff? 

 

Isaac can’t help the way he stutters while speaking to the father of the smart-ass-spaz that was Stiles Stilinski, `E-evening s-sir. Is Stiles home? ´ There had always been something intimidating about the Sheriff if it was the power of the badge or just something as simple as the man being a father that unnerved Isaac, but there was something even now when the man wasn’t in uniform and looked like he wasn’t the all-powerful man of law and justice Isaac had come face to face with more than once.

 

The Sheriff looked suddenly several years older and his voice was this almost strangled mess of emotions when he finally managed to breakout the words required, `Look, Isaac, maybe you should try again tomorrow.´ the sheriff glanced over his shoulder before continuing, `He’s not having a good day today.´ 

 

`Sir, I really need to see him.´ Isaac says making it clear with just the timber of his voice that he wouldn’t be leaving until he had spoken to the Sheriff’s son, this was a thing he had picked up while hanging around Chris Argent; no matter how afraid or uncomfortable Isaac was he could go back to this role of being all thought and powerful, all great and knowing. 

 

With a tiered sigh the Sheriff opens the door wide enough to let Isaac in.

 

`Don’t expect too much from him, okay? ´ the Sheriff said while closing the door, there was a great deal of sadness surrounding the man and Isaac had to wonder what could have brought it on but before he can dwell deeper into reasons behind this grief-like state Isaac notices the large stop sign glued to the door,`He’s having a bad day.´ there waseven one glued on the floor by the door.

 

The TV is on in the small living-room, there’s some old cartoon playing but that’s not what draws Isaac attention, it’s the eighteen year old laying on the floor, which isn’t all that strange really but Stiles is almost completely naked except for the diaper his wearing. Isaac can’t help but stare at Stiles who’s wearing a deep frown and the tip of his tongue is peaking out of his mouth, there’s a look of concentration on the young man’s face while he’s trying to color inside the fine lines of the image in the coloring book; but the red-crayon keeps slipping outside the lines over and over again creating and even bigger mess of redlines, sometimes the crayon slips off of the page and a few new lines of red decorate the hardwood floor. But that’s not all that is wrong with the picture there’s a tube going in through Stiles left nostril, a feeding tube to be precise and Isaac is startled by all of this and almost backs right out of the house, and he would if the Sheriff hadn’t spoken to his son before Isaac could flee. 

 

`Son.´ the sheriff calls out to his son, who keeps on creating a mess of colors over what looks like an image of Ironman, `there’s someone here to see you.´

 

Isaac feels his stomach drop when Stiles looks at his father with recognition and then at Isaac without a single hint of recognition. 

 

`Who he? ´ It’s evident that even those two words had been born with some difficulty and Isaac can’t help the way he’s suddenly freezing cold. 

 

`This is Isaac. Do you remember Isaac?´ the sheriff asks, Stiles seems like he’s trying to remember but then everything changes and there’s a blank look on Stiles face, it lasts only a second or two until there’s this curious look Isaac can’t cypher. But its clear Stiles is no longer interested in him, his focus his back on his father. 

 

`Mama? ´ there was something incredibly innocent about the look on Stiles’ face, it unnerves Isaac more than the creepy smiles Stiles could get when he had a plan that might be either disgusting or near lunacy.

 

`Mama’s on a trip son. But you’ll see her soon.´ the sheriff’s answers seems enough to make Stiles smile happily before going back to coloring unaware of the tears that are escaping from his father. Isaac only realizes now how both Stiles and the Sheriff looked paper thin but in different sort of ways, Stiles was more visible due to the ribs and bones sticking out while the Sheriff’s was more psychological. 

 

`W-what’s wrong with him? ´ Isaac whispered, `I thought the dementia thing wasn’t real.´ 

 

`It wasn’t.´ the sheriff sighs, he brushes away the stray tears, `Hunters came into town six months ago they took him, wanted to send a message or something or other.´ Stiles stares at the mess he’s made on the page before him as if wondering how he could fix it, and then with what could only be described as a triumphant smile the unfamiliar eighteen year old grabbed a blue crayon,`By the time we found him,´ there’s a flash of uncontrollable rage in the eyes of the man who had looked ready to just lay down and die, `we found him dumped in a ditch, Derek and I found him, the back of his head was smashed in and his face was unrecognizable.´ 

 

Isaac can’t stop the gasp that escapes him, and he stares at Stiles who had always been so vibrant and full of knowledge. Stiles made a frustrated sound but continues spreading the blue color over the page before him and on the floor, every drag of crayon growing more rapid.

 

`They’d left him in a ditch they probably thought he was dead.´ the tiered man says with so much rage that Isaac almost feels like he should be curled up in a corner and whimpering, but Isaac refuses to submit to that instinct. 

 

Isaac watches Stiles carefully, _this_ Stiles lacks everything that had been fundamentally Stiles Stilinski and Isaac can’t help but think the Stiles he’d known would have preferred death than this excuse of a life he was not living. Stiles is a terribly sad sight to behold.

 

`He has good days.´ the tiered man says, as if trying to convince both Isaac and himself of the value of these supposed good days, `Yesterday he didn’t have a single seizure and he used the toilet twice, although once he was almost there before he had an accident. And he remembered Melissa yesterday which was good considering he’d pulled out the feeding tube during his nap, when he knows her he doesn’t fight as much against having it done.´ 

 

`Can’t he eat, like normal people?´ Isaac regrets using the word normal the moment it’s out and about the room but the Sheriff doesn’t seem to mind it as much as Isaac does, it seems Isaac is more offended by it that the others in the room. 

 

`He’s been having trouble swallowing, the doctors hope it’s just a phase if not well then we’re going to get something more permanent done.´ There’s a tone in the man’s voice that tells Isaac that there is no way for anyone to convince the Sheriff to just let his son go, he’ll keep Stiles alive for as long as possible even if it meant degrading Stiles in this sort of way. 

 

Isaac can smell the urine before the flow even properly starts and he expects Stiles to have some reaction to it but no, Stiles is oblivious to the fact he’s just soiled his diaper and just continues making a mess on the page and floor. Isaac feels a need to leave he finds the situation too strange, too different from what he had expected. And so he says goodbye and hurries out of the house, deciding he’ll never come back again but in his heart he knows he will return, Isaac can hear the Sheriff tell his son while locking the door behind Isaac, `Just you and me son, just you and me.´ 

 

 

 

 


End file.
